Impossible Pursuit
by Fixon
Summary: Nina Williams needs to get mony. She is curently stuck in france. This fanfic is about Nina geting her job and back on her feet.CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Impossible Pursuit

  
  
  
  


Chapter 1

  
  


Aug 30, 2016. 12:41 pm

Nina Williams lay on the park bench shivering and cold. There was a light snow falling on the city of Paras. The wind pushed about and dampened the frost in Nina's golden shaded hair. She was still 22 years old after coming from cytogenetic sleep she hadn't aged the last four years and felt as fit and fast as ever. She was sleeping on the park bench. She had a black scarf around her neck, leather boots coming up to her knees, a black long sleeve turtle neck, and black leather pant's on. Nina was shivering in this weather. Though in her sleep she could not tell that the cold was surrounding her so deeply but it still touched her disturbingly. She was scrunched up with her head in the back of the bench pushing against it hoping it might bring an ounce of warmth. 

Two officer's stood staring at her in a feeling that she was out of place never the less she was in trouble for the park was not open this late to the public. 

One of them pocked her with there pole awakening her. She looked up at them not all at understanding.

She looked up in confusion. Then she put a hand on her head telling her self how absolutely stupid she must of been. "I... I am so saury officers I just sat down earlier today and I guess I just dozed off."

They looked at her in confusion. They told her something she couldn't understand it wasn't in any language she knew. 

"I don't understand"

they repeated them selves.

"I know I don't speak french I can't understand you"

the man pushed at her. She stood up. He started talking in harsh tone and lightly but harshly hit her in the back. 

"Hay"

She jumped out of his way. He began talking rudely now and hit her again harder now. He yelled to her but Nina knew not what to do. Slam! She was hit hard this time.

"Hay watch it mister!"

He pushed her rudely and then smacked her in the back of the head saying more loud and force full words. Then he laid a hand on her shoulder like he were about to push her as she grabbed his hand and flipped him over slamming him to the ground punching him in the stomach on the way down. Then the other moved towards her and she kicked front flipped jabbed and smacked all in seconds pushing him to the ground in seconds. Nina finally a wack looked around her. She stood there then began to run off pulling her leather jacket off in case it helped her to not let them recognize her latter on.

"Nina dumb move back there your in so much trouble no."

She was even more cold now with just her grey sweater and leather pants on. She held her self. This was not good she had been out here in the cold and the aching pain of ice touched her arms pulling her from her comfort.

  
  


That morning Nina was walking to the door of a building. It was abandoned from the look of it. She looked at a note on a piece of paper she had written the address down on. 

"Well this is the place."

She walked up the steps. She pulled at one off the boards blocking the door. She stood up on the step railing. It wouldn't budge. She looked at the window. It was open by a little bit. She walked over to it. No body was near by and it was early in the morning so hopefully no body was watching. She could see the Eiffel tower glowing far off in the now lightly frosted grounds. She climbed into the window and found her self in a huge room. To stair cases going up and the plaice was all messy and beaten up. She was about to turn around when she heard some voices and coming from up the stairs.

Maybe this was the french mafia and there hideout rely was here and Nina had actually written the address down correctly. The voices became loader and foot steps could be heard. She wanted to hide but there was no place that she could see. Two men came down the stairs with mp5 guns in there hands. 

They saw Nina standing there at the bottom of the stairs as innocent looking as she could make her self look. 

"Excuse me I.. I need to see the top guy here."

They were ready to blow her head off when she realized she was in franc not Ireland were they speak English. 

They yelled something to her. Reminding her of the officers from before. 

"Man Nina you rely need to pick up this language." She thought to her self. 

A shot was fired at her. She moved to the side dodging there fire. 

"Ok then have it like that will ya." 

She ran to one of the guys and grasped his gun and flipped over him twisting around and knocking him over on his stomach wall she aimed the gun at the other man who was turned around. 

"Now let's try this again shall we."

At this time a bunch of the people were watching. This wasn't good because Nina didn't have the upper hand on them any more it was them who had there guns on her. 

"Well done." came a voice from the audience." 

Nina looked to see a big fat man smoking clapping his hands.

"Well done there my good lady. It rely is too sad about how your skills must be wasted for you are not breaking in to the home of the French mafia and can expect to get out alive."

"Oh rely." Nina said putting her hands on her hips and blowing the hair from her face."Well isn't that funny because I wasn't barracking in."

"Oh?"

"I was planning on helping you. See I need money you think I have good skill I don't see any problem here."

"I do."

"And what might that be."

"You got to prove this skill. FIRE!"

That second a massive amount of bullets were fired upon her luckily the second the letter F, I hit her ears she was diving away. Nina dove into a hallway and rolled back wards escaping the death laid before her. She then was on her feet and back flipping down the hall way. A couple men had been sent after her. She flipped down the hall and when she slammed into the hall wall she jumped flipping to the side span around and twisted turning to face the direction in which the hall way flung her. She could here the men on her tail. Ran down the hall. She saw a wall that looked like a hole bunch more of doors and a person running at her. She couldn't make them out yet but they would be easily taken care of. Nina was running and then all of the sudden slam! Hit a wall off glass. This was like some old abandoned hotel. Nina could see the men coming at her. "Oh great." She thought. They began opening fire on her. She kicked a door open and ran in escaping the flying glass she had left behind. Nina entered the room finding her self to be in some sort of storage room. She backed into the darkness of a wall. She took in a deep breath and waited there in the darkness. She could see one pass by. She waited. She watched. There shadows flew across her face. She shifted her wait hitting something. She froze.

"Hay I heard something."

She could here foot steps coming her way. Nina stood up. She was ready in the darkness. 

"I think it came from in here."

Nina saw him enter the tiny room. She unleashed a stinging stab to him. She flipped over him and twisted pressing him into the wall and pulling the gun from him.

"Hay you ok? Get out here!"

Nina stood with the gun at the man. Some how she had been off garde and he had slammed her in the jaw and flung her into the hall. Nina fell to the ground and was kicked into the hall. She was pushed into the halls on her knees. Nina charged up to her feet and out to the room she had entered from. The man in the hall was shooting at her and she was frantically running. She jumped threw the door and slammed it shut locked it and rolled to the side sow they couldn't hit her with bullets threw the door. 

"That should hold them for a little longer." Nina said to no one in particular as she turned around to face there leader pointing a pistol at her. 

Nina froze. She looked him straight in the eye. Bent her knees slightly and stretched her fingers. She was not far from him. In two seconds Nina dove at him hit him pushed him to the ground rolled around and was behind him as he lay on the ground and she with his gun pointing at him. 

The door Nina had locked bursted open as the other men came in to see there leader at Nina's mercy. Nina looked at the men. 

"So where do I sign in." Nina asked.

  
  


Nina had been in the french mafia for a month now and she began to realize that she had no reason to stay here any more. She had worked hard and had managed to raise about twice as much money as any new recruit ever could have. She was working hard and the leaders had noticed. She wasn't about to spend her life working for them though. That just wasn't like her so she needed to get out some how. 

Nina stepped into the big leader of the mafia's hold. She came in casually wearing her black jeans and a black tank top showing off her belly button, with a short jacket over it. 

"Excuse me I know iv been rely helping this "Business" out but I need to go now. I have other things I need to do with my life and I can't stay here in Paris working for you people I need to leave so?"

"No."

"No?"

"You will not leave Miss. Williams. This is not the kind of business that you get involved in and just expect to go."

"I know sir I have been in this business for a wile and that's not how you like things to work but I rely need t-." She was cut off as he put out a hand to silence her.

"No you are here for life or" he looked to her. "Or we take care of this little problem in a more violent manner."

"Violent! You Mean Kill Me!" She looked down. Then meet his gaze. "Ha! That's funny you know the last time you challenged me I one and it could happen again."

"You caught us off guard. It would not happen again." He grew a deadly smirch upon his face sending a chill down Nina's spin. "It would not happen again. Now get!"

Nina turned around and angrily walked to the door. 

"Oh yes and one more thing." He said. "We will be watching you from now on."

Nina clenched her fist and ran out the door and into the lightly snow dampened streets. She put her hands in her pockets and began walking down the street. 

"No." she thought. "They can't keep me here... I'll run for it."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dose Nina get away can she survive? All these answers and more will be sent to you in the next chapter. That is if people review my story telling me I should.

Thank you for reading and I hope the next chapter will be coming.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Running Silent and Deep

  
  
  
  


This is my Continue on of Impossible Pursuit. This fiction contains the chase I had left off on.

* * *

  
  


Nina ran about her hotel room. Her whit tummy shirt loosely flew around on her in the wind coming from her window. She had her black leather pants on and her cell phone in her teeth. She was currently fixated on her suit case in front of her. She stopped piling close in for a second as she pulled the phone from her mouth using her teeth to pull the extent further out. She dialed the phone number of the close by air port in. She told them in her knew found language. (french which she had picked up quit quickly from staying here in the Assassin business.) She bought a ticket to United Kingdom. There she would get on another plain and head over to North America. That was were Anna was and that is exactly were she needed to be. She could get her revenge on her and maybe even on Kazuya. He was the one who put her in the cytogenetic sleep and that way she wouldn't have to worry about him putting her away again and stopping her from her destiny. 

Nina finished packing. She had the cell phone in her back pocket and her close were all packed. She looked out the window. She was relived to see no body looking at her. The Big guy of the Mafia had said he would be keeping an eye on her. She checked out of the hotel and pulled over a taxi. She just as she put the bags in she could see a man looking at her from the roof of a building. He was dressed in the Mafia's uniform and was holding the two way radio up to his lips. 

She would defiantly be caught by them if she got in the taxi and drove off. They would either kill her in the car or when she came to the air port.

"Some thing wrong maim?" The taxi driver said in his french tong. 

"Yes could you take these bags and put them to West Garden Air port. Get them on the luggage rack for the plain to UK. Flight 36 and meet me there. I will show up you give me the ticket an-" She was cut off by the taxi driver.

"Wow woman this is a big job. I ain't running no pick up service here."

"I will pay you the price of this ticket and five times as much plus the cost of the ride." She handed him the ticket.

He pulled it from her hands and smiled. "You got a deal miss."

"Thank you and remember to wait for me at the gait ok now go!"

The driver shut the door and drove off. Nina looked up and saw the man looking at her. Ok now I have to find an alterative faster source of transportation. She thought.

Nina pulled her hands threw her hair as she saw a beautiful silver Japanese motor cycle. She ran over to it. There were no chains holding it down. No key ether though. Nina grabbed a boby pin from her pocket making the motor cycle start up.

"Yes!" she thought. She put the helmet on that was in a luggage pack on the side. She then took the luggage pack off the bike making it as arow dynamic and fast as it could be. She then pulled the handle back and flew off. She soon heard the sounds of cars coming close to her. These cars weren't suaveolens these were cars off the Mafia. Nina had learned much about them when she had worked with them. She speeded up. The air port was out of city limits and was past a swerve country side road. Nina drove carefully until she came into the country area. Not many cars out here at all just the Mafia's. Nina was pushing 110 on the poor bike. It was full on gas luckily because Nina would need all off it. She shot down the road leaves flying about from the un use of this canyon side road. 

She saw a blur on the side of the road as she passed by. Then she heard the sound that maid it all even worse. Now not only was the mafia's men after her but a pare of two police cars. She was being closed in by two cars. One on the left the other on the right. Nina slowed down all the sudden letting the police cars fling in front of her then she cruised around them coming bake up in her speed. She saw the police cars fling around and block the bridge just up ahead. If she stopped then ether the police had her or the mafia did. The mafia's cars stopped. The police apperently had no idea of who they were. Nina looked at the hill that went above the tunnel. She pulled the bike to the side and flew up the fill. The tunnel wasn't long at all. She came up and after a few seconds the bike was in the air. The hill had just suddenly dropped! Nina's back flew up bringing her legs above her head. She kept her head up and just dropped. The bike slammed into the grass rolling on the road and breaking the bars that kept car's from flying off the road. There was just and impossible turn right out of the tunnel that she would of been prepared for had she stayed on the road. She flew into the grass being pulled down the hill against her will. She was flung to the broken gaits and fell threw them with grate force. Nina was twisted from balance and grabbed the metal rim with one hand. It was slightly damaged. 

Nina's un covered back had a bloody scrape on it. Her left arm had a cut. She lip had blood coming off it. Her right leg had a rip in the pants and a bruise upon it. Nina gasped for air. She heard the explosion of the motor cycle hitting the rocks many hundred feet below her. She swung her other arm up to the metal rim and pulled her self up to the road. She pulled her self up in pain. She put her hand over the bruise on her left arm. She limped across the road as fast as she could. She sat behind a huge tree and hid there for now as she heard the sound of the Cop's foot steps as they looked down the cliff. Nina's bangs in her face covered in sweat and tears flew in front of her face as she turned to look at them from behind the tree. 

"She fall?" one of them said.

"Ya. Saw the hole thing caught it on camera." The other said.

They must not of seen her come bake across the road. They probably were to busy talking amongst each other if they just saw what they did. 

Then three men from the Mafia showed up behind them. Nina's face turned from annoyance to complete anger.

"What do they want?" Nina said quietly to her self. 

They grabbed the two cops shirts and pushed them off the cliff. There screaming faded away slowly. Nina was at a state of shock. Then another mafia worker shot the camera and they talked amongst each other.

"She's dead... right."

"Of course you saw it now lets go."

Nina was so angry but there was nothing she could do. If she showed her self then they would defiantly kill her. She had no chance in her wonder state. 

She heard them get in the car's and drive off. Nina came out from behind the tree. She still held her hand over the bruise on her left hand. She was mad and angry but she still could get to the air port. She still had the police cars.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Can Nina get to the air port? And did the Taxi driver hold true in there dill? These answers will be told in the next install meant. Thank you for reading and please review (R&R). Tell me if you think I am going on the right track and I promise there will be more Tekken character in my next stories. In your review I would be glad to know who you would like to see help Nina out. Thank you!


	3. Destiny and Premasy

  
  


Last time on chapter 2 Nina was left on the country side. Her motor cycle had fallen off the cliff and with great fortune she did not but she was badly beaten. This is Chapter 3 of the continue off of chapter 2 "Running Silent and Deep" which was chapter 2 of Impossible Pursuit." 

* * *

Nina stood in the road still in disgust from what the Mafia's haunch men had just done. They had drove off by now. Nina walked over still in pain to one of the police cars. She opened the door and got in. She let go of the bouse on her arm to turn the key to start the car up. As she began to drive she looked around the car. She found a worn leather jacket. Nina knowing they would probably give her a lot of trouble if she wanted to get on a plain in her condition. She put the jacket on so they could no see the bouses on her arm's and back. She wiped the blood from her mouth and pushed down on the pedal driving off to the air port. 

When she finally maid it there she got past all security just fine. Then she came up to the gait. There the fat pudgy taxi driver was standing with her luggage and her ticket.

"Oh good you came threw." Nina said gladly.

"Yes miss. What happened it look's like you have a cut near your lip."

"It's nothing."

"My, that bouse on your leg certainly isn't nothing."

"I'm fine rely. I'm just glad to be finally geting to go."

"Well you have a good trip."

"Thank you."

The woman collecting plain tickets asked her if she could have the ticket the plain was getting ready to leave.

"Oh sari." Nina said.

"Pleas hurry." 

"Oh hear." The taxi driver said as he handed the gate creeper the ticket.

"Right this way maim."

Nina walked threw. "Oh wait. I didn't pay you."

"It's all right I got the money out before I put the bags on the luggage rack."

"Oh ok. Thank you."

Nina walked in to the plain and took her seat. It was a pretty short flight but it would be dark when Nina got to the UK. 

  
  


Three hours later. United Kingdom 11:34 pm. 

Nina stepped from the plain walking to the spot were she would pick up her ticket and get her money out of it. She was a little hungry and it wouldn't be about three more hours until she needed to get on the next flight. Nina found her bag and pulled it off the tram. She walked over to a wall out of the way and leaned over to pole the money from her bag. 

"Oh no!" Nina said in a form of fear.

She dug all threw the bag. Her money wasn't here. "That Taxi driver stole all my money!" She said madly. "If I ever see him again I'll!" She stopped. "Wait, If I don't have my money what will I do. The second I get to America I'll be flat out of money."

There was nothing that she could do right now. She ran up to another tram and set her bag on it. This was the one she needed to put her bag on for the trip to America. Nina looked around. She left the air port on foot and walked into the local town. How can I get some mony. I need that money to get to Anna. Nina walked threw the town when she came to a building that maid her realize there was still hope. There was a night club. She was in Europe and she could sing. Quite well actually. (That's something that most people don't know about Nina she is a great singer. It just fits.) Nina ran over to the building. She was allowed in and had permeation to be the third group for tonight's act. Nina was given a bandage also for her back. Nina's cut on her face was pretty well faded by now. The cut in the jeans was just a look to them and the blood was all gone. 

"Now for our third act tonight we have a new person. Please give a round of welcome for Nina." the host said as Nina came up to the stage. The wind blowing around in the room maid Nina's long coat fly around about her hips and legs. She still wore her leather pant's now with a cut in them and her whit tummy shirt. 

Nina walked over to the musicians given to her. 

"Can you play this song for me." Nina asked looking threw there music book finding one of her favorite songs. 

The song was "The World I know by Esthero." (On the Breath From Another CD by Esthero and Doc.) Nina lifted the microphone to her lips and began to fill the room with her beautiful voice.

She began."Hum.. The world I know is a world much to slow. Don't move fast ennnogh keep your head low. The world I know. Is a world much to slow. If you can't move fast enough child. Better stay on the look child. And I whant ta live in the passenger seat of a car. We could drive around all night. We wouldn't have ta go to far. Just look at those Staaars. Um hum um hummmm. Listen that could be ours. Um hum um hummmm. The world I know. Is a world to slow. Don't move fast enough. Keep your head low. The world I know. Is a world much to slow. If you can't move fast enough Ch-ield you better stay on the look child. And I whant a life lover that'll go that farrr. We don't have to do this right. Do you know how you are? This ride could be ours. Um hum um hummm.. Just a look at these stars. Um hum Um Hummm. And we ain't ever going home this ride is far to long. To travel a lone. And the moon which shins so brightly on this road. Which way you whana go." and she repeating the world is to slow part and the I whant a lover part. "Um Hum Um Hummm. Baby we could be starssss. Um Hum Um Hummm. Just look at those stars. Baby we could be stars. Um Hum Um Hummm." And the beet died down and the song ended. 

Nina looked down and rose her head up as she heard the hole room explode with pleaser. Nina smiled and took a bow as she began to walk of the stage. Nina went to collect her money. 

"Wow kid that was great." The manager told her. "Why I haven't heard a voice like that in years. 

Nina couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

"Now what you didn't know was that this wasn't just a little job but we like to do something special every few nights and well you got lucky. You one our thousand dollar prize."

"Rely wow thanks."

"No problem you earned it kid." 

Nina sort of getting caught in the moment losing her concentration on the task she needed to do was suddenly brought back by the sound of a thief coming into the room pointing the gun at the man.

"So about that give away." the thief said briefly. How about you give it ta me." 

"I... I" The manager could hardly speak. 

"Now! Or you and girly here won't see tomorrow!"

He obviously wasn't from around here judging on his ax ent but Nina was becoming very annoyed with every body calling her little names like kid and girly.

The manager handed the thief the money shacking. 

"Good now I'll kill ya!"

The gun was on the ground in a second. 

"What?" The thief said.

"Sari about that couldn't let you just kill and run." Nina said.

"How did ya move that fast?"

"Not your problem. You should be more concerned about how fast you can run."

The thief turned around and darted threw the door and down the hall. Nina ran after him. She came close behind him and flipped over him twisting in the air. Nina landed then kneeing the helpless thief in the face. Wow Nina thought this guy is even more pathetic than the Mafia. Anna and some of the Tekken fighters are the only people I'v ever struggle to beat. Nina collected her money waved good by to the manager still in shock wondering if he saw what he just did. Nina left the building and maid her way back to the air port. 

  
  


* * *

Thank you please R&R Review. And please in the review tell me who should be in the next story I promise at least one other Tekken character will be worked in there. Also please tell me if there with Nina or against Nina. Thank you. 


End file.
